Delight hurray!!
is the second character song in Misumi Nagisa's character single. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Raku♪ Raku♪ delight♪ Rakurosu♪ Banzai!!x2 Raku♪ Raku♪ delight♪ Rakurosu♪ Banzai!! Ureshi, tanoshī, hajikeru passhon Raku♪ Raku♪ delight♪ Rakurosu♪ Banzai!! Warau, waraeba, harikiru misshon GO! Mokuhyō kimetara sokkō! Dasshu! Dasshu! Dasshu! NO! Kokete, misu tte, hai agaru! Dayone! Dayone! GO! Ase mo namida mo date janai mon~♪ NO! Tsurai asaren koete kita jan~♪ Muchū, mugamuchū sore wa isshun no eien Futsū, futsū no hibi sore wa tokubetsu na mainichi ~Da・Ka・Ra~ Raku♪ Raku♪ delight♪ Rakurosu♪ banzai!! Naseba, narusade, ikeike passhon Raku♪ Raku♪ delight♪ Rakurosu♪ Banzai!! Warae, waraou, habatake misshon Wow! Hitori, hitori ga kiwadatsu tekunikku! Oh! Hitotsu, hitotsu wo tsunaide gōru! Gōru! Gōru! Wow! Hikaru rain ga mejirushi damon~♪ Oh! Soshite chīmu wa wave suru nō~♪ Kyō mo ī tenki sore wa heiwa no shinboru Ashita wa ame nochi ame sore mo ī nette omoeru ~Da・Ka・Ra~ Raku♪ Raku♪ delight♪ Rakurosu♪ Banzai!! Itoshi, koishī, tokimeku passhon Raku♪ Raku♪ delight♪ Rakurosu♪ Banzai!! Terete, meromero, hachamecha misshon Raku♪ Raku♪ delight♪ Rakurosu♪ Banzai!! Ureshi, tanoshī, hajikeru passhon Raku♪ Raku♪ delight♪ Rakurosu♪ Banzai!! Warau, waraeba, harikiru misshon Ran ran ra ran ran ran ra ran ran ran ureshī~♪ tanoshi~♪ Run run ru run run run ru run run run itoshī~♪ koishī~♪ Ran ran ra ran ran ran ra ran ran ran ureshī~♪ tanoshi~♪ Run run ru run run run ru run run run itoshī~♪ koishī~♪ Raku♪ Raku♪ delight♪ Rakurosu♪ Banzai!!x2 |-|Kanji= 楽♪楽♪delight♪ラクロス♪万歳!! x2 楽♪楽♪delight♪ラクロス♪万歳!!　ウレシ、タノシイ、ハジケル　パッション 楽♪楽♪delight♪ラクロス♪万歳!!　ワラウ、ワラエバ、ハリキル　ミッション GO!　目標キメたら速攻!　ダッシュ!ダッシュ!ダッシュ! NO!　コケて、ミスって、ハイ上がる!　ダヨネ!ダヨネ! GO!　汗も涙も　ダテじゃないもん～♪ NO!　ツライ朝練　越えて来たじゃん～♪ 夢中、無我夢中　それは一瞬のエイエン 普通、普通の日々　それは特別な毎日 ～だ・か・ら～ 楽♪楽♪delight♪ラクロス♪万歳!!　ナセバ、ナルサデ、イケイケ　パッション 楽♪楽♪delight♪ラクロス♪万歳!!　ワラエ、ワラオウ、ハバタケ　ミッション Wow!1人、1人が際立つ　テクニック! Oh!1つ、1つをつないで　ゴール!ゴール!ゴール! Wow!光るラインが　目印だもん～♪ Oh!そしてチームはwaveするのぅ～♪ 今日もいい天気　それは平和のシンボル 明日は雨のち雨　それもいいねって思える ～だ・か・ら～ 楽♪楽♪delight♪ラクロス♪万歳!!　イトシ、コイシイ、トキメク　パッション 楽♪楽♪delight♪ラクロス♪万歳!!　テレテ、メロメロ、ハチャメチャ　ミッション 楽♪楽♪delight♪ラクロス♪万歳!!　ウレシ、タノシイ、ハジケル　パッション 楽♪楽♪delight♪ラクロス♪万歳!!　ワラウ、ワラエバ、ハリキル　ミッション らんらんららんらんらん　ららんらんらん　ウレシィ～♪　タノシィ～♪ るんるんるるんるんるん　るるんるんるん　イトシィ～♪　コイシィ～♪ らんらんららんらんらん　ららんらんらん　ウレシィ～♪　タノシィ～♪ るんるんるるんるんるん　るるんるんるん　イトシィ～♪　コイシィ～♪ 楽♪楽♪delight♪ラクロス♪万歳!!x2 |-| English= Fun♪Fun♪delight♪Lacrosse♪Hurray!! x2 Fun♪Fun♪delight♪Lacrosse♪Hurray!! Happy, fun, bouncing passion Fun♪Fun♪delight♪Lacrosse♪Hurray!! Smiling, if you smile, you'll be in high spirits on our mission GO! Once you decide your objective, make a swift attack! Dash! Dash! Dash! NO! Falling, making a mistake, we rise high! That's right! That's right! GO! 'Cause sweat and tears aren't for show~♪ NO! 'Cause we've gotten through the bitter morning training~♪ Engrossed, losing ourselves in it - that's a momentary eternity The normal, normal days - those are our special every day ~That is why~ Fun♪Fun♪delight♪Lacrosse♪Hurray!! Where there's a will, there's a way, so we have exciting passion Fun♪Fun♪delight♪Lacrosse♪Hurray!! Laugh, let's laugh, flap your wings, it's our mission Wow! Alone, alone you stand out; it's your technique! Oh! Connecting one, one thing and goal! Goal! Goal! Wow! 'Cause the shining line is our mark~♪ Oh! And then the team will make a wave~♪ Today too is great weather - that's the symbol of peace Tomorrow will be rainy then rainy - I can think that that too is great ~That is why~ Fun♪Fun♪delight♪Lacrosse♪Hurray!! Lovely, beloved, fluttering passion Fun♪Fun♪delight♪Lacrosse♪Hurray!! Bashful, madly in love, unreasonable, our mission Fun♪Fun♪delight♪Lacrosse♪Hurray!! Happy, fun, bouncing passion Fun♪Fun♪delight♪Lacrosse♪Hurray!! Smiling, if you smile, you'll be in high spirits on our mission Ranranraranranran raranranran so happy~♪ So fun~♪ Runrunrurunrunrun rurunrunrun so lovely~♪ So beloved~♪ Ranranraranranran raranranran so happy~♪ So fun~♪ Runrunrurunrunrun rurunrunrun so lovely~♪ So beloved~♪ Fun♪Fun♪delight♪Lacrosse♪Hurray!! x2 Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs